A King's Fall
by Cris Coursey
Summary: A look at Hades and Persephone.  NOTE: The only reason it has more chapters now is because I went through and separated so it was easier to distinguish points of view.  The only other things I changed were spelling errors and some grammar mistakes.  Story is still the same.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I danced. I enjoyed the soft blades of grass against my feet, the Apollo's warm glow against my skin, and the feel of the wind blowing through my hair. There couldn't have been a more beautiful place in Greece, than this secluded spot. I played with the nymphs, I chased the butterflys, I bathed in the clear pool, and I always felt more alive, more natural in this spot than any other.

My mother, Demeter, kept Greece's ground beautiful and fertile. She spoiled me with flowers, she created a room on Olympus for me with nothing, but nature. The insects catered to her every whim, the animals loved her, and the people worshipped her. Zeus would laugh softly she was his diamond in the rough and praise her quick intelligence. Not many goddesses could organize and develop such beauty, let alone keep it maintained with such skillful ease. Thinking of mother, I laughed softly and threw myself into the moss padded earth by my swimming hole.

She was wonderful, I was her most beautiful flower, but unlike flowers she would not let me blossom. Others had came into their own by now, but she sheltered me from them. I did not play with them, did not attend the festivals or even go out as humans as they were allowed. If I were not here, I would be in my room. When I was allowed she would escort me around Olympus, sometimes 'her' Apollo would take me, like now it seemed he was my baby sitter.

Her Apollo, god of the sun. He was a nice guy, very athletic, very outspoken. Mother, like Zeus, would keep some in line and that happened to be one of hers. Most would have thought he outranked her, but even Zeus had to admit, mother was not one to stand down. She had hinted of the idea of a possible merger between him and I. I was not completly against it, but to go from mother to him. It was just a changing of the guards, I sighed.

I loved my life, I loved the beauty she gave me, I loved the small freedoms, but it just seemed others had so much more. Aphrodite, was quite the center of gossip, she had freedom to do anything. Zeus' wild child, she was called. She had men catering to her, she had women lavishing in her attention, and the other gods gave her plenty of respect. She was not drug down by the gossip mill, in fact she accepted each new tidbit with a relish some savored ambrosia. She was a regal piece of fluff, and I mean no disrespect, it's just she carried herself with a certain aloofness that men couldn't resist. She was Zeus' daughter, but I had glimpsed the attraction in his eyes. Men not only liked her, but the power she carried. The power of love, of beauty, of the whimsical. If only I'd been born like her, I would throw all to the wind and live as I would, not as they would have me.

Then there was the other side of the coin, Hekate. Mother's best friend, although I couldn't figure why. Where mother was big, Hekate was skin and bones. Mother was over so many things that lived and flourished, she was first string. Hekate was over ghosts, ghouls, demons, she thrived on fear, she was hardly even second string having to rely on to many others. Where mother had beautiful youthful cheery energy, Hekate always seemed to be devising her next scheme intent on some maliciousness against the humans. Mother loved everything, Hekate wouldn't know love if it slapped her against her wrinkled ass. She was much younger than mother, and people still looked down on her with a certain distaste.

I ran my finger idly through the small pool, watching the minnows scatter. How lovely it was, no wonder mother was always wore such a smile. She might work hard, but she reaped the benefits. I splashed the water in frustration, mother carried an air of importance I did not. I did not have the confidence she did, the respect, and being under someone's control I never would.

I stood to put my silken toga back into place, curling my damp brown hair with my fingers I decided to leave it down. It took some of the attention off my face, I had inherited some of her weight. I pocketed the silver flower adorned combs, and took a deep breath. Time to go back, mother would be ready for dinner soon, she enjoyed her meal of fruit and ambrosia every night. She didn't have to, but she said it reminded her what she worked for.

Emerged in my thoughts, it stunned me to see the ugly black mongrel growling two foot from me. I gasped and took a step back, it took three closer. Slowly I straightened, trying to relax. It was huge, half the size of a horse, but still big enough to tear a leg off. It's black fur was greasy and matted, it's teeth were sharp and bared at me. Drool and foam mixed running from its lips and it growled to let me know this was not a friend.

I whispered softly, "Nice puppy. You sure are a pretty puppy," I lied just trying to keep talking, just trying to calm it down. Looking at its misshapen body, it's ribs poking through the fur, I knew this dog had been thoroughly abused at some point. "You poor thing." I stammered, tearing up out of pity, not fear. No this was no animal to be feared any longer, this creature had been drug through the worst tortures imagined. Starved, beaten, left with nothing or no one. It was cruel to hurt such a beautiful animal. I slowly eased out a hand, the animal seemed to shift his weight, never stopping the incessant growl that bubbled from his chest.

"I'm sorry baby, who did this to you?" I murmered trying harder to calm the animal. We stared down each other, minutes passed, neither of us giving in, backing off. Then as suddenly as he had appeared, he relaxed and went to the pool. I was too curious to leave, he lapped the water for several minutes, enjoying the feel of cool water finally entering his body. Then he turned to me, I hadn't left the spot since it started and didn't flinch. He lumbered over teasing my hand with his cold snout, I ran my hand behind one ear, and I knew I wouldn't leave him in such unkempt condition.

After bathing, brushing, and pretty much giving the dog all the attention he could stand I had to leave. Announcing my intentions of returning tomorrow to see him, he bolted off into the woods. "Well, how do you like that? Not the least bit grateful," but I laughed. My large furry friend probably felt better now than he'd felt in years, and it had even taken my mind from the current delimmas. Now off to Olympus.

**Big Thanks to Perselus for Hades cover. He's just so beautifully intimidating. You can find her at the deviant art website under Perselus or at this link: perselus. deviantart I'm aware sometimes it doesn't show as it should so pm me if you need it or check my page. Wonderful artist that everyone should check out and let Perselus know I sent you ;)**


	2. Falling

"And just who would do you have in mind?" Zeus' voice boomed through the mountain. I sighed and sat in his throne, he looked annoyed, but always one to enjoy a reason to drink he wasn't leaving the wine too fast. Standing across the throne room, the most powerful god beheld to all men as ruler, the most supreme justice of heaven and earth, stood my brother the great and powerful Zeus, god of the skies.

We were equally capable, as was Posidien our brother of the sea, but I had chosen to go rule in the underworld, beneath the dirt. I was not as 'social' as my brothers, I had no great motivations, I was merely existing, and I was tired of it. There were always rumors of an upstart, but most of the time brother Zeus knew better. I had no qualms telling him what I thought, or any one else for that matter, and I had no patience to deal with the pity dealings of bullshit that were heaped on by gods, godessess, demigods, etc, etc. I wouldn't take it, if it were handed to me on a silver platter with every drop of gold and ambrosia in the world. No, I may not be happy with how things were, but the options were hardly thrilling.

Posidien had recently found someone, even if it wouldn't last long, Zeus had Hera (my sister dear) among the many others he carried to his bed, and I had no one. Being detached from the humans and removing myself from the perils of Olympus society, I had cursed myself to loneliness. Otherwise, I would not be here now.

"I didn't have anyone in particular in mind," I ground out. Then kicking my feet over one edge I lay perched on his throne. "I know its no great offer, but it does come with its privaliges as you well know."

He was looking old, older than any of my siblings, his hair solid white, a beard covering most of his face and upper body. He might have been well muscled, but the wrinkles around his eyes were disturbing. His eyes, deep blue, sparkled against the tan skin and white hair, it was striking, maybe thats why he so suddenly aged. "Oh, yes. To be dragged down into the hellfire of Styx with only you as company. Yes, so many visitors you have. However were you able to get away?"

I snorted, "I like my privacy."

He walked to the balcony peering out over Greece, "Women don't like privacy." The all knowing Zeus. "Women want you to know every little thing going on in their head, and when your busy they want to be surrounded by other women to discuss every little thing. Even the humans are like that." His laughter boomed through the skies, "If I were you, unattached with, may I say, few options. I would pick up a human, have my fun, then drop her on her feet."

I laughed then, "You know damn good and well, you don't have to be me."

He looked at me sullen, "Yes, well my fair Hera, has reformed me this time. I shall never stray again." I laughed harder now.

"Sister dear, went among the sheep." Zeus arched a questioning brow. "I believe her and Artemis were going out to enjoy hunting some lone wolf when I came in."

"Very good, very good." He murmered between gulps of wine. "Just saying you know how it is, I know how it is, and you being a man and all I figured you've already been itching that particular scratch long ago?" Let him wonder, bastard.

"I asked, Zeus, I followed protocol, now talk to that high strung daughter of yours and see what she can do." I came sharply to my feet. Zeus believed in the solid white togas embrodiered in gold to show his status, I had no such insecurities. People recognized my darkness with or without the enterouge or showcasing. I drew the heavy black cape around my shoulders. I wore solid black, hid blood stains much better.

"You'd do well to watch your tone, 'dear' brother." he warned. I laughed again.

"Yes, because there are so many others lining up to take my spot." It was a pointless threat, and I had heard it too often.

"You know there is one that would love to have you." I looked at him with new hope carefully watching his moves. Was he toying with me? "Hekate." I spat at his feet. Zeus laughter was malicious as I left the hall, "Just saying."

I escaped to the ground, breathing in the fresh air, enjoying the sun while I was out. It was not very often I came above, might as well get my feel now. Demeter's art glistened around me and I found myself smiling. She was one of a kind, hard working, unpretensious, always wore a smile. I couldn't remember ever seeing her have an off day, more of them should strive to be like that. I was observing some of the new colored flowers she had created, when something careened into my back.

I was already in a foul mood, and I turned to confront this insignificant pissant, to drag them to hell to burn in the embers beside me. Thoughts of raw fury sliced through brain, passion to mutilate, a urge to rip asunder, and I turned to unleash it only to find the most entrancing green eyes ever created.


	3. Seeing the Great Fall

**Chapter 3**

I gasped in surprise. I was laying atop Hades, one of the most powerful gods, ruler of the underworld, the man who culminated fear and death. I was on top of him! My face went flush with embarassment, but he had only grabbed my wrist and rolled over. I now sat in his lap, while he stared at me in confusion.

He had beautiful blue eyes like Zeus, why had no one ever mentioned that? I smiled at the thought, it wasn't like a lot of people got close enough to see. Oh, goddess? I instantly felt heat again, and he smiled. I was off balance today, because for the moment all I could do was study those pearl white teeth between those firm lips. His face was ruggedly handsome, not in the traditional way, but still. A angled nose, that looked crooked, broken at some point, he had sharp cheekbones and a square jawline, pure masculanity emanated into my body.

I looked at my wrist, his hand firmly wrapped around it. He could break it without much pressure, as large as he was. "I'm sorry." I stammered. His eyes registered momentary confusion. "I'm so sorry, I was looking for this dog and I never even saw you, I should've been paying more attention." He nodded, his eyes sparkling. I tugged my wrist, "Can I get up? I'll help you up." I offered. He released my wrist and rose to his feet, holding out his hand I let him help me. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

He softly chuckled, "No harm done." His hair was long hanging down his back like mine, except his was a solid black mass, no bounce, no life, just hanging in stringy pieces. He wore a thick cape around his shoulders, and underneath a black silken shirt with black pants and boots. He was so different than any other god I'd ever met, just by looks, my curiousity was peaked. He bowed slightly watching me, "Hades." Straightening, I flushed again.

"I know." I murmered, and shifted my weight, foot to foot.

"You are?" he arched a brow, frowning. I smiled, I was being quite rude and felt like an utter fool.

"I'm embarassed," I laughed. I held out a hand, "Persephone." He took it gently this time, as if it were too fragile to actually be touched. "I didn't mean to run you over, there was a mangy black dog here yesterday and I was just trying to find it again. I had thought it would be back." He nodded, never moving away from the spot. "Did I interrupt you?"

"Not at all, I came down to have a breath of fresh air." His eyes roamed my body, from feet to the tip of my head, and my whole body flushed._ Get a good luck at the no power goddess. _I thought.

"Well, I'll leave you in peace then."


	4. A Glance of the Fall

"No." I stated. She looked surprised. I was flustered, but she wasn't much better. I knew Demeter didn't let her out much, but seeing her all grown up, I now knew why. She was a rarity, she had eyes the truest green I'd ever witnessed. Her hair fell in curled waves down her back, bouncing and full of life, just like her personality. She was sweet and from her pert nose to her pure white toga.

She was small compared to most women, almost looked like a young girl, but her lips were pure woman. They were true red, pouty. Unlike most women she had some meat on her bones, and I wanted so bad to reach out and touch her I had to keep fisting my hands to keep them off her. Her legs were long, her feet tiny, and her lashes like Aphrodite's were black satin fluttering against her beautiful glowing skin. She kept flushing and my body hardened in response, with the thought how much of her body was actually heating up.

"I said I was sorry, is there something else I can do?" she was shy, not at all like her mother there. Her words softly spoken, her eyes carefully looking away from mine, she was a submissive little thing.

All I wanted to do was keep her there, thinking quickly, "Yes." She tilted her head to the side in question. "You can keep me company on my day off." Suave? No. Collected? No. Tempting? Hardly, but I had to try.

A smile softened her face, removing the latest trace of embarasment, "I hardly think I would be fitting company."

I smiled, she had some humility, good girl. "Nonsense, you knocked me down." She flushed again and I looked at the sky. _Give me control_, I begged. "You have other plans?" I might as well give her an out, let her run home from the demon who haunts men.

"No," she whispered, then more firmly. "No. I just have nothing worthwhile to talk about." I looked at her, she was a gorgeous little bit, refusing to talk? "I don't get out much." she stammered.

I took her hand putting it through my arm, I led her to the nearest mound of moss. Laying my cape across it, I helped her sit, then came down beside her. Stretching out, letting the sun touch my face as it hadn't in years, I put both hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I was trying to keep her comfortable, there was no use putting her on the spot, no matter how badly I wanted to stare, to memorize every curve.

She was stiff beside me, but she had willingly sit. "Did I mention I don't get out much either?" She giggled, and I could not remove the silly grin that kept warring my usual frown. No wonder Zeus refused, I could barely talk to women anymore. Apparently, I was an utter failure at talking to beautiful women, but hope still blossomed since she hadn't walked away yet. Was it in fear though? "Do you want to talk?"

She repositioned her legs beneath her, and I could feel her eyes studying me. I wouldn't look at her for fear my body would once again lose its precious control. "I guess, what would you like to discuss?" I shrugged. "So I'm supposed to pick a subject?" she sounded annoyed.

I opened my eyes to meet her delicious green stare, "I was told women liked to talk." She shrugged looking away from me, into the pool on the edge of the small clearing. "Was I told wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to many people." she sounded like she was making last confession.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" she looked at me, biting that full bottom lip. I felt my body tighten in response.

"Yes. Why don't you talk to many people? Olympus is full of characters." It would do no good to mock her friends and family, but it was there, I couldn't erase the moment. I shut my eyes awaiting the hasty lie to exit.

Soft laughter met my shocked ears, "Yes it is." She was relaxing against my side, moving her legs back out from under her. "Mother doesn't let me out much." _Neither would I._

"Why not?" _Your too beautiful, she wants to protect her treasure, she doesn't want it corrupted_. Pure innocence emanated from this little woman.

"She just doesn't."

"Your out now." Where was Demeter?

"Yes, Apollo is supposed to be watching me." I laughed, _Apollo could care less, if it wasn't about him it wasn't deserving of his attention._ Then as if she had read my mind. "Yeah, I know." She murmered her voice held a hint of humor. "What about you?"

I turned to my side propping up on one arm, "I stay busy." She nodded, looking at her feet.

"But how come your never at any of the dinners, the banquets, the festivals?"

"Think about that. If I left there is no one else to cover, I'd be behind for years as many times as your freinds chose to celibrate." She nodded.

"You say 'your friends', aren't they yours too?" she was so innocent.

"Zeus is my brother, Posidien- my brother, and Hera is my sister, there is that."

"But you never visit them?"

"They have just as much time to visit me." She nodded conceding the point. "Well?"

"What?" her tongue darted out tracing her lip.

"How come your here looking for a dog instead of celebrating the latest victory or kill or birth or whatever they plan to celebrate tonight?"

"I don't often go to the celebrations either." her whisper had me shuddering._ I was a god not a man, this slip of a girl shouldn't affect me this much_. "Do you get lonely?" she seemed to hesitate over her words.

"Not often." I hated to admit it, but it was the truth. "I'm not much of a. ." I searched for a word, but my mind had fled. "I don't care to talk to a lot of people, and I stay busy. It isn't often I have time to actually stop and feel anything for myself."

She smiled shyly, "I have lots of time, if I had something to keep me busy I might feel more like you."

I shrugged leaning back, "So your lonely?" She nodded, I laughed, and her eyes narrowed. "Your a beautiful young lady with many young bucks probably chasing you, I can not possibly imagine." _Except Demeter cutting them off._

"You wouldn't understand." she huffed.

"Try me," I dared. _Let's rile her_, get her over this akwardness, see what she's really like.

"I'm either in my room or surrounded by people and none of them want to talk or do the things I do, I love my mother, but even she doesn't understand at times." she hit the ground.

I watched her carefully, "What is it, dear child, you want to talk about, to have someone understand?"

"I like to do things, I don't like to sit back and observe. I don't want to talk about who can run the fastest or who did this a hundred years ago or who's sleeping with who. I want to actually try things without someone constantly watching over my shoulder!" Her voice seemed to rise with every word, quickly after realizing it she put her hand to her mouth and looked at me. I just laughed, after a moment she giggled too. "And I am not a child." she smiled. _No, no she really wasn't._

"I don't have a watcher." She gave me an expression that interpeted as its a given, "I do what I want, when I want. If I should decide to go swimming, I go." Her eyes brightened. "If I want to go running through fields, I go. If I want to chase a dog? I go." I laughed, at chasing a dog. _Silly girl_. "If I want to stop to relax in the sunlight with a beautiful young woman, I do." Her eyes met mine, and her cheeks were very much heated. "If she chose to go home with me, I would take her." I was more serious than ever now, and her eyes darted around. Her hands went to her lap.

"I couldn't." she stammered. I lay my hand against hers.

"It's fine. I didn't want to put you in a position to have to choose, so I wasn't asking, just telling you." I assured.

"Just telling me?" she was so young, so sheltered.

I nodded, "It's always an option."


	5. Caught in her Arms

_An option_. I brushed my muddy brown hair until it shined like wheat touched by the sun. _An option_._ What would it be like?_ I studied my reflection in the mirror in my room. It was an option he spoke.

I could remain barely more than a prisoner here or drink from the freedom he had spoken of? Run when I wanted, swim when I wanted, talk to who I wanted, do as I wished for once. I smiled, it seemed too good to be true. The God of the Underworld, The Ruler of Nightmares, The Lord of Fear offering me a chance to become my own woman? If something sounds to good too be real, then surely there must be a catch? What possibly would be the catch?

I lay one hand on the mirror touching my reflection, it was that of a girl, a girl with no power, a girl with no life. Even mortals were allowed more freedoms than I. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and caught my breath. Grief, frustration, and despair held my throat tight, I shut my eyes to take a deep breath.

"I never meant to make you cry, sweet." his husky voice seemed to penetrate my thoughts. My eyes flew open and I could see between wisps of fog and smoke Hades staring back at me in the mirror, his hand against it like mine.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't you." He shook his head.

"You don't lie very well." A soft smile touched his lips and I found myself instantly lightened. I shrugged.

"How do you know I was lying?" my voice was little more than whisper.

He tilted his head to one side, "Your sadness touched me." I know I must have looked shocked, because he softly chuckled. "Your heart is breaking. And apparently, I have somthing to do with it, because I felt you calling me." He seemed to look away, his face more serious. "I am sorry, I will not intrude upon you again."

I put my other hand to the mirror, "No!" His face mirrored mine in shock, and I dropped my hands to my lap. "I meant it wasn't you. I was just thinking about what you had said."

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "And?"

"I'm scared." I whispered trusting him as I had trusted no other within the halls of Olympus. "I've never been without my mother guiding me, and I have no idea whats out there." He nodded in understanding, he seemed vunerable, his eyes softer than earlier. I felt a kinship to this god of gods, I wanted him to understand. "I want to live, but what if I don't know how?"

He grinned, "Then I'll teach you." I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped.

"Your sound like your brother." He laughed too, but flinched as if in insult. "You sound like a man then."

"A man?" he gasped, but still smiling.

"Like you could put the weight of Olympus on your shoulders and still find a way to carry it. Nothing phases you, you dive in head first then think of the water over your head." I explained. I was much braver in his presence, he didn't take insult or chasten me for simply talking. If I didn't know better, he seemed to enjoy it as much as I.

"No, not a man. I simply know, I've been around and it doesn't change, it's not hard." he ran his hand down the mirror dropping it so I could not see, except some of his shoulders and face.

I smiled, he returned it, and it was several minutes before I realized neither of us had said anything. I blushed again and stared down at my hands.

"Persephone?" his voice sent shivers through me.

"Yes, Hades," I looked at my hands, my voice sounded breathless and pathetic even to my own ears. _How much of child must he think me?_

"Persephone, please look at me." It was a soft spoken command and I found myself unable to deny it. Supposedly so terrifying that he sent armies of men plunging through the river Styx, so fearful other gods ran weeping from his precense, so absolutly horrible he killed babes just for the sake of killing, he looked so sad, so lost, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him he wasn't alone. "It was only an offer, I never meant to make you sad. I would never willingly hurt you Persephone."

I nodded, using my hands to push my hair behind my ears. "Your spending so much time with me, your lines are probably backed up by now." I felt tears stinging my eyelids and groped for anything to change topics, but I wanted to keep him here. I wanted his attention. I felt alive, adrenline flowing, my cheeks burning, I wanted to feel like this forever.

He laughed, "I will catch up, but where is your mother?"

"She's catching up at the moment, herself." I winked. The mists swirled and I put my hands to the cold glass, dissappointed I had lost him. I felt lost for a moment, before I felt a breeze behind me. I turned in surprise as I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

Hades, god of the Underworld, went down on one knee to meet my eyes. "I am sorry I made you cry." His hand carressed my cheek, and I turned to, it relishing the feel of his heat.

"I never blamed you." I whispered, shutting my eyes, letting my hands grasp his against me. _Don't stop,_ I wanted to plead. It had been so long since I'd felt another's touch as a caress, as a comfort.

"Perhaps, I blame myself." he whispered. He lay his forehead against mine and I could smell his magic, feel his warm breath on me, the heat from his body. "I blame myself for breaking down, willing to beg, plead, bribe, even consider stealing such beauty." My eyes flew open. His were shut, "I offered something when you were vunerable, because it was something I wanted as well. You shouldn't be tearing yourself apart, you've got plenty of time to branch out up here rather than 'jump in headfirst'."

"You wanted me to come to the Underworld with you?" I felt awe struck. I was nothing, and he was so much. I surely had misunderstood.

"More than anything." His eyes so close, yet so distant were burning into mine. I caught my breath on this amazing revelation.

"Why?" Such a simple word for such a big question.

"I have never gazed at such beauty, enjoyed such conversation, and never considered taking anyone to bride before, perhaps I should have tried wooing you like Zues would." his smile held no warmth, only regret.

I sat up, "Maybe I'm not ready to agree to being anyone's bride," I paused. "But I would like to spend some time with you." There was a truth if ever one had been spoken.

He chuckled, standing, making his way to my bed to sit down. "What? The gentle wooing? The love songs and poetry? Flowers? Walks in the twilight? I'm sorry dear one, but I was not meant for that. I have to many things that require my attention, there would be no way to actually flit back and forth." His eyes shut, "No matter I much I might want to." He sounded so bitter, so cold, and I could feel his unearthly magic as if it was clenching the air around us in regret.

I stood making my way to him, "I would like to get to know you before jumping in, I don't care about the romance. I want to know the man, before giving up everything for him."

"Smartly put."

"Take me." He registered shock, but his hand was right there before me. His blue eyes wide, his mouth set in grim line, his back straightened.

"Are you sure?" I slipped my hand into his larger one, grasping.

"Positive." I slipped between his legs, one hand on his shoulder, holding his other. "I know I want this, I want to know you."

He lay his head against my chest, my heart was frantic and I stood there holding him. It felt unreal, like a dream, and I shut my eyes tight willing myself to stay asleep if that's what it was.

"Your scared?" I held him tighter to me, hoping I wouldn't have to say it again. "Persephone, I feel your heart. It's like a little hummingbird. You don't have to decide today, I'll wait for you." His arms held me to him, and I leaned back so I could see his face.

I laughed, "I'm terrified, excited, apprehensive, thrilled, nervous, and happy." I nodded, "I think that's it, but there could be more."

He laughed and ran a hand down my back, "Fear of the unknown. I understand, that's why I must tell you again you don't have to decide today." His eyes were sparkling and I took a unique pleasure in knowing I had done that. It gave me such a rush, I knew this was how the other gods and goddesses must feel. It dawned on me then, I had power over him. Out of all the Olympians at the moment I had what was the grandest power I'd ever witnessed. I bent and pressed my lips against his.

He pulled me tighter to him and I straightened, but he was soon standing again beside me. His lips found mine, this time it was forceful, demanding. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I gasp, he took advantage slipping it between my lips. The moist heat sent shivers of pleasure through me, and I shook with need. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me, begging for him to give me more.

He pulled back searching me, and I could do nothing more than hold myself against him while my body tried to figure out how to breath again. "Take me." I whispered.

He growled, heat seemed to wash through my body. "Anything you want, just tell me." He held me away from him, "Tell me."

I shivered at the demand, "Take me with you. Don't ask me to rethink it, don't ask why, just take me and teach me." I twirled a piece of his midnight hair with my fingers, "Don't leave me again after promising such things. It is easier when I'm looking at you. So much easier."

He wrapped his cape around me, taking my lips to his more gently this time. I took advantage tracing his lips with my tongue, exploring his textures, his taste as he had earlier. All I could think was of his heat, his body pressed against mine, and it was wonderful.

He pulled away again, and I moaned. He was grinning, and dropped his cape. My breath caught as I looked around to find we were no longer in my room. We were in a dark place. A place where nightmares were born, where even Zeus treaded softly for fear of unmasking some unknown evil, this was the Underworld.


	6. Ever After

I held my breath as I watched her. She seemed to feel the need to take it all in, her eyes and hands wandering. I felt a moment of relief that I'd brought her to my throne room, rather than one of the halls or my bedroom. She looked so damn innocent standing there. She was so beautiful, surely I was dreaming. There was no way such a vibrant young goddess would want to be here with me, but as I continued to watch her I could not miss the curious pleasure she seemed to take with every detail.

Her sun kissed skin against the white of her toga, it stood out against the greys and blacks of my underworld. My throne room, elaborate as it may be, was meant to intimidate even the most malicious of hearts and she was one of the kindest. I should never have brought her here kept racing through my mind.

She went to my throne running her hand along the cool black marble, a smile playing on her face. "Where's the light coming from?"

I took a step toward her, but thought it best not to get too close. I didn't need her frightened of me, it would be hard to recover for her and I. "I can make it brighter if you want." She looked at me turning the full force of her smile and I felt my gut clench.

"Would you mind?" I shook my head instantly sending my power through the room, brightening it. It seemed to emanate from where the walls met the high ceilings, brightening it only chased away some of the shadow I was constantly surrounded with. She laughed observing the change, then bent to feel the floor. It was made of the same tile of Olympus, but so much darker. As if midnight had caught the clouds and decided to make home there.

She looked around, studying the doors on both sides, before skipping to the window on the other side. I followed, leaning on the doorway. This would be the moment. I steeled myself for her request to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was beautiful! Nothing like home, but truly gorgeous. I leaned over the banister trying to take it all in, but it was so much! The banister felt like a cool anchor keeping me me from flying over to feel everything there was too touch.

The land was dark, as if surrounded by caves, but I couldn't make out walls or a ceiling. Around one side of the valley was a river that seemed to be sprinkled with fires, it was breathtaking. Fire meets water, light caught up in darkness, I grinned looking at Hades. He never moved from the doors, his face set in grim determination. I sighed and studied the rest of his kingdom. My doubts kept plaguing me, maybe he was ready to take me back.

People were everywhere, they seemed to crowd the castle, and thats what it was a castle. It was so simple, but so beautiful. He didn't need gold and silver to make a statement, it was simply him. On a small hill stood horses, and I studied them curious. I'd never heard of creatures able to survive here, but these were playing and running across the barren land they'd known forever. I laughed softly, there was so much to be seen. The glistening black walls, the light from no where, the people, I couldn't wait to explore.

I turned to him, shyly now, for he was watching me rather than his kingdom. He straightened, never moving toward me, never reaching for me again, and I felt my nerves tightening my body. Did he already regret bringing me? He wasn't smiling, his eyes weren't happily glistening, and he hadn't said anything? I sighed.

"What do you think?" he murmured.

"It's beautiful." His eyes widened, but the smile that appeared was just another testament to how handsome he truly was. I felt my knees weaken. He reached for me and I went to him, not worrying this time, but wrapping my arms around him knowing he'd accept me. "It's simply you."

"You are beautiful Persephone." he whispered burying his face in my hair. I laughed and felt much lighter than ever before, glad that he was still pleased with me.


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled studying the room. It was black like the rest of the castle, but here it was outlined along the walls with small strips of emerald. I touched the small line and it felt warm against the coolness of the stone.

He'd brought me to my bedroom and had left me to discover it myself while he caught up on some of his work. He seemed to be in good spirits, but he hadn't kissed me again since we'd been here. I felt strangly bereft without him, I'd known him less than a day, but my heart said he should be here beside me.

The room held a golden tub like the ones in Olympus, huge and carved with swirls and animals. He must have just had one made and sent down, instead of doing it himself like he had the rest of the castle. I smiled running my hand over its smooth edge, it could hold three of him, it was like his own personal little pool. For some reason my mind couldn't grasp the great Hades relaxing naked in the bath. No, he was too powerful, but then again he was a god, surely he had some vice.

The bed was huge as well. It was feather downed mattress raised by the black marble steps off the floor in the middle of the room. Pillows surrounded it, touched in black, red, and gold, and the sheets were white. I ran my hand across those too, they were soft spun so much I wondered if Archne had her hand in these. I wanted to touch everything, to let no feeling escape me. I laughed, I felt very much like a child now, but earlier Hades had made me feel as much woman as Aphrodite.

Yes, Aphrodite would swoon if she knew what I was doing now. She would either kill me from jealously or praise my good luck. You could never tell with that woman. What would she think? Did Hades wish for women like Aphrodite? I was nothing like her, she had sexual prowess that made any other woman feel like dirty skunks in comparison.

What would mother think? My heart tightened with sadness, but I couldn't think of that now. No, mother would keep me a child forever. I wanted more. I wanted this feeling I had around Hades. I wanted the adrenline, I wanted the warmth, the heat. I wanted to feel alive, like there was more than four walls and a babysitter.

I threw myself onto the bed, landing in the plush pillows of the bed. This was what the other goddesses must feel like. Spoiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I paced the throne room before dinner. It seemed so cold now, so empty and I had only my beautiful little godess to thank. I wanted to stay at her side, to keep her warmth pressed to me, I wanted her heart to beat for me. It was too much! I was no mortal, I was not Zeus! I could not let this slip entangle my emotions like this.

I was already behind, the souls gathered in the courtyard were proof of that. She still had a choice, she could leave anytime. I was not evil, I would not force her. No, I wanted a willing companion, a willing confidante, and willing lover. I wanted her happy, I wanted her spoiled.

I'd already sent some boy to the dirt to procure fruits, and I'd brought ambrosia from Olympus with Dionysus' stash. I would not trap her, no. She was too good for tricks, for wooing. She should be worshipped by men and god alike. Her sweet nature, her beauty, her humility it was enough to outshine the others sitting so high on the thrones. If only we all had some. I grinned, it was easy to admire the things we could only dream of having ourselves.

She had kissed me. The thought was burned through my body, it was her personal brand. Her lips had touched mine, and my lips were lost with the new found sensation. She had instigated the kiss, such a simple thing, but in my mind so much more. She was attracted to me, which was not much surprise. Aphrodite, the queen of love herself, had thrown herself at me time and again. I was not one for sins of the flesh, but most were anymore. I couldn't help my mind from wandering, what if this was just a fling? A small escapade to little Persephone? Would she take her fill and then decide to return to the light? Of course, what fool wouldn't?

I groaned. There was also the fact she'd ask me to guide and teach her, to take her away. She trusted me, not many did, but she had willingly taken me into her arms and trusted me to keep her safe. My mind fought through the possiblities, but in the end my heart was already softened.

I had to protect myself, it would do no good to get caught up in my own despair if she decided to return. There was just this glimmer of hope that needled me, this tiny shred of me that ran throughout my blood, that she would decide to stay.

The boy returned, and I decided his fate was not so dire. I sent him above to be borne again far away from Minos' Labyrinth. He'd been rather young and a sacrifice afterall, it wasn't like it would change anything. I laughed, the fates probably cursed me for this, and it was a wickedly good day for it.

I went to the dining room, sitting it up so that her food surrounded her. She could pick whatever she desired, and I would have to pay attention. Yes, I couldn't let that melodious voice enchant me, because I had no clue what she prefered. To send someone after everything they could find was not an order I had any need to give again. To send someone with a particular list, I could handle. It was my way. I did not believe in generalizations, no it was black or white. You either done it or you didn't.

I smiled, calling my servants to arrange my dinner and let them know they're services were no longer required. Kance, a beautiful woman, once a whore, turned to me. Her head bowed, she asked quietly, "Will your Lady be needing a maid?"

I turned it over in my head a few times, "No. Good night." I didn't want them or anyone observing my sweet Persephone, it was unsettling, but I couldn't abide the thought of even a woman seeing her vunerable. I trusted my servants, though they were made up of mostly thieves and whores. I laughed, yes I trusted them. Their hearts were pure, they'd only survived, and I couldn't find it within myself to dismiss them to Tartarus for petty crimes. Although, I couldn't just send them to the fields either. No, I didn't want it tainted, I kept it for the pure and after some of the trials above had put them through they deserved at least that.

Swiftly, I made my way to my bedroom door. It would be hers for now, but one day. . . .perhaps.


	10. Chapter 10

"You've been awfully quite my Lord." I whispered. The dinner table like the rest was made from solid black marble, the benches were cushioned with a deep burgandy plush, but it was uncomfortable sitting with no chatter. Usually mother kept conversation alive, so much I couldn't get a word in, but it was noise.

He had been playing with a piece of steak most of the time, hazarding side glances my way. It was unnerving, and I felt uncomfortable for the first time since I'd been down here.

"I'm not used to having company at dinner." he admitted gruffly. I pulled another grape out of the bowl closest to me. "Is that what you like?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked popping it into my mouth.

"Do you like to eat grapes? I noticed you've not touched your wine, ambrosia, or much other than that apple." I smiled, he was watching me rather closely.

"I've never actually had wine, and am somewhat reluctant to drink alone my first time." He looked up at me then, one dark brow arching. "You haven't actually put a thing in your mouth my Lord."

"Hades." He reached for his goblet and took a sip, his eyes never leaving me. I returned the gesture taking a sip of my own. "Why have you never tasted wine? It flows freely at all the celebrations."

I plucked another grape, running a finger across its smooth skin. "Mother has never allowed me to drink, usually its water from my little pond."

He nodded, "Then I will have you some available tommorrow."

I folded my hands under the table, my appetite had deserted me. There should be no reason for him to know I liked food, it was my one true failing, the reason I held so much weight. I laughed softly and he turned to me again. "Why is it that I have all this fruit and ambrosia and you have only your plate?"

Did he just blush? I barely caught it, but it looked like his cheeks had turned a faint pink. "You cannot eat my food."

I jerked, he'd brought me down here and refused his food? Was this why they'd called him a monster.

He cleared his throat, "Food from the underworld is what some would call...'tainted'." He shrugged, "If you were to eat it, then you would not be able to travel between the worlds even with me."

I grinned, "Why would you do that? Is the food so superb down here that you wish to keep it to yourself?"

He smiled at my mild teasing, but his voice was serious. "I did not do that. It was Zeus who made that rule, and it must be followed." He seemed to relax, "Maybe you could give me a list of things you would like? It would make planning meals so much easier."

"Of course." I plucked a few more grapes laying them on my plate, rolling them in my mouth one at a time. "So what do we do tonight?" My nights had always been planned, I was told what to wear, when to go to sleep, when to get up.

"Whatever you would like Persephone." He scooted closer. "What would you like to do?" He was the first to ever ask me that, and my mind was a complete blank. I felt sheepish, he'd brought me here to live as I wished and I had no idea what to even do.

"Where's your bedroom?" I recalled my question from earlier, was his room as grand as my own? Or was I staying in his room?

He drew back, he seemed to hesitate over his words "I'd planned on sleeping in the guest quarters."

"So I'm in your room?" He nodded. "Then let's have a sleep over." His eyes were wide, his mouth actually dropped. I could count his pearly whites, if I had mind too. I laughed, "Nothing personal, just two people lying in bed. We can talk and you can sleep in your own bed. I mean, mother would come to mine on some nights. She'd tell me she was lonely and discuss her next days work with me. She said I was a welcome stress relief."

"Whatever you want." he smiled, but I could swear his body trembled.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's gone! My darling is gone!" Demeter screamed crossing the room to throw herself at my feet. "Please, You must find her!"

I knelt down to take Demeter's chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. Persephone? Where could she be? She always had someone watching her, this damn mother of hers believed she should stay as pure as the maidens in her temple. I groaned.

"When was the last time you saw her?" My instinct was nipping at my brain, but for the moment I chose to ignore whatever it was trying to say.

"Apollo, he was watching her in her garden." Demeter blubbered, it wasn't often that I'd seen her anything but smiling. It was rather unfamiliar territory, I looked to Hera. The witch shrugged, no help there. "Your majesty she must have dissappeared early this morning, she's always in her room when I come back, but this time I can't find her anywhere. Apollo is searching right now, but I think someone took her!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks, dampening my hand.

A cold knot formed in the pit of my stomach and I had to look away to keep from revealing my thoughts. It wasn't possible, he was so cold uncaring, and he'd never been so damn thoughtless! What in the name of the Kings was he doing? Looking away from Demeter however, I saw outside.

It wasn't the fluffy clouds of my rain, no there were massive strokes of clouds. I stood, pulling Hera with me. Outside small white flakes were dripping onto the mortal ground, I reached out to grab one and it was ice. Small flakes of ice were covering Greece, Hera's eyes widened. Her face was set in a cold shock, as she turned to me. Her hands gripping my arms, unsure of what we could do.

"It's her." she whispered. We watched as Demeter cried harder, the ice fell harder.

He couldn't possibly had been that damn stupid! Then the chamber doors opened and Aphrodite pranced in. Her big blue eyes looked from Demeter to me, and she cringed. I smiled, "Demeter, go calm down and I'll search right away. It may have to wait until morning, because she might still show up."

"But she's always came home!" Demeter whined.

"Hera, take Demeter to her room. I believe my daughter and I should have a little chat." Aphrodite smiled at Hera as if she wasn't going to receive her own bit of godly fury, and Hera walked the weeping goddess out. "Just tell me you didn't do what I keep thinking." She shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

He lay on his back with a softer set of black clothes, still pants and top but they were made in the same silky fashion of the sheets. He hadn't so much as looked at me since he'd lay down. He'd barely looked at me since we'd entered the room. I was getting frustrated with the inattention.

When we'd come back he'd already had a silky gown laid out. Turning my back to him I'd quickly changed and crawled in under the sheets. He'd lay on top and found a place that must have been quite interesting in the ceiling, because his eyes never wavered.

"Okay, I give." I laid my head on his chest and stared where he'd been looking. I felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he whispered.

"What your so captivated by up there?" He laughed pulling me against his side with his arm. I felt my toes curl as my body relaxed against him.

"I was going through my head how to make up for today actually." he said. He looked down at me and I smiled.

"How do you plan to make up for today?"

"You ask a lot of questions." he teased.

"Of course, you said you'd teach me." I felt lighthearted, teasing him back. If it were truly a dream, please never wake me I prayed yet again.

"I'll teach you anything you wish to know." he spoke it as solemn as any man taking a vow and I nodded.

"I want to know how to drive a chariot." I popped out with the first extravagant thing I could think of.

He tilted his head to one side, "Your crazy, aren't you?"

I smacked his arm that was wrapped around me, "Hardly any more than you."

"Then my dear, we're both in trouble." He relaxed against me finally, and I felt his chest rumble with his silent laughter. "Tomorrow, you'll be able to do anything you wish. I've got to catch up on some things, but with your mind I'm sure you can keep busy."

"Of course." I shut my eyes, burying my nose into his shirt. It contained his scent, pure masculine magic, and I smiled. "Good night Hades."

"Good night my Persephone."


	13. Chapter 13

I pointed one way and the woman moved to the Elysian fields, I pointed the other and baby killer moved to Tartarus. Quickly seperating them, I was eager to return to Persephone's side. I hadn't slept much last night, but it had been the grandest night of my life. She held back nothing in her fervor for life, and she trusted me when she was at her most vunerable.

Going through the souls all I could picture were her soft brown tresses caressing my fingers as her light breath brushed my chest. She was a lovely creature, and she had no idea the trouble she damn near begged for. I couldn't decide which was more dangerous: Chariots or sleeping next to me? The girl had no clue what I wanted to do. I wanted to bury my cock deep enough in her to make her scream, to mark her where no other man would dare even look upon her without knowing she was mine, I wanted to rip out my heart and beg her mercy! I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

She was sheltered, naive, and innocent. She had no clue what happened between a woman and a man and as much as I wanted, as much as I needed, I wouldn't break her. I would let her decide. I had to protect myself, I couldn't throw myself into a fling as my brother was so fond of. I was a giver, I was not a taker. I took souls everyday to decide where they would belong, but I was not a taker of a woman's love. She would give it to me or I would be heartbroken. I couldn't do it any other way.

Fire bloomed on either side of my throne and to the sides of the room, illuminating the souls. They no longer looked human, more of ghosts carved to look like their original skin. Even as souls they failed to reconize one another here and it made things run smoother, more bearable. There was no talking, no fussing, just a silent line waiting as the king passed judgement so that they would know the correct door. They stood stoic, some in silent awe, and it had never bothered me before. Now I just kept hoping she would appear to break the eerie silence.

As if Zeus had heard the silent plea, she peeked around the door to the inner halls. I waved her over, pausing in my duties. The souls turned to stare, their eyes filled with amazement, smiles lighting every single face able to gaze upon the lovely young goddess. I grinned.

"I was bored." she whispered, studying the souls. She looked to one side of my throne at the fire and her mouth formed a slight O of awe.

"Don't touch it, that'll burn." I teased, it seemed the woman wanted to feel everything she looked at. She hadn't lied, she was one for experience.

She looked back at the souls, "How do you know who will go where?"

I stood, reaching for her hand and guiding her to an old woman in the back. "I know it in here." I tapped my head, "You can feel it." I held her hand to the soul's shoulder, carefully picking the right memories.

She saw her as a child picking flowers with her sister, holding her day old son, caressing her sick husband's dying brow. Each a living memory preserved in the soul.

"That's beautiful." Persephone whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek, and I wiped it away with my other hand. "Will she go to the Fields?" I nodded, and before I had a clue what she was even prepared to do she stuck my hand to the next available soul.

Memories of druken brawls, of a young girl being raped, a sword piercing another girl, and I jerked away. I grabbed Persephone as her breath hitched, her eyes widened. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He's horrible, he's absolutly horrible." she shuddered and tears rolled freely. I pressed her to my chest and sent him to Taturas, my only regret I hadn't been able to inflict the killing blow. I walked her carefully back to my throne away from the other souls.

"I'm sorry." I searched for better words, but there were none within my reach. "Why don't you go back to your room and lie down for a while?" I stroked her hair away from her beautiful face. She shook her head.

"Can I stay here with you?" she pleaded innoncently. I nodded and sat her down in my throne. Then turned to try and rush my way through the rest.

I felt her arms around my waist and paused to see what she needed. "I don't want your seat." she said shyly avoiding my eyes. I nodded, more than ready to be done here and return to enjoy her company. I quickly sat down and started again where I'd left off. I was going as fast as my power allowed, when she distracted me yet again.

Like a cat, she gracefully slipped up to perch her small bottom on one of my legs. I stiffened, but ignored it as I kept filing souls. Then she leaned back against me, wrapping my free arm around her to watch. At this point, my heart was surely beating her mindlessly in her head, but her attention was too captured by the souls standing in front of her to notice. Her beautifully green eyes flitting from one to another, her mouth moving slightly as she smiled and studied them all. I grinned and pulled her tighter against me, in turn she threw her legs over my other leg to get more comfortable and take in the whole scene.

I went back to sorting the people into good and bad, but found more and more were just petty criminals and more and more were heading to the Elysian Field. I looked down at the beautiful brunette in my arms and decided maybe it wasn't so bad. She seemed quite content to be here, so I slowed down taking my time to study each person, and each wonderful feeling her body was sending through me.

I was done in no time, actually searching every memory I could find of the last dozen dead, drawing out Persephone's esquisite torture, but I was done. She hopped down off me, turning to flash me a brilliant smile.

"What do we do now?" I shrugged, running my fingers across my mouth.

"What would you like to do Persephone?"

She studied her feet, "I don't know. I'm bored and everything is black here, I miss my flowers Hades." My throat tightened, my heart dropped, and I told myself I would be the god of the Underworld, I could do no less.

"Do you want to return now?" my voice was firm, but my body was shaking.

"No." she rolled her eyes, as if I'd ask a ignorant question. "I love it here, but it's so monotone. I want to run around somewhere, I want to get into something." Her eyes glistened with mischief and I nodded. I stood, wrapping my arms around her.

"I've got something you'll love then," I whispered in her ear. Her body trembled against me and I chuckled, feeling every inch the male that I was as I transported her.


	14. Chapter 14

I held tightly, my body was developing a moist warmth that was quite delicious. Hades was finally taking me somewhere. I had been bored and alone wandering the halls finding little to do, but now he was mine. The souls were gone, his duties done, and I intended to keep him at my side.

He let go of me slowly, unwrapping me from his cloak and I felt the sun before anything else. Finally taking my eyes off my impressive accomplice, I gazed at the most wonderous of sights.

Plains of green grass met light blue sky as far as the eyes could see. I reached out my bare feet to the soft lush meadow and sighed. I looked back to see him standing with his hands behind his back smiling at me. "It's wonderful." He nodded, but his eyes never left me.

I pranced around, delighted in the feel of the green grass, even the smell. Then I lay down against the soft earth. "Did Mother make this?" I asked. He strolled to me looking down, his eyes sparkling and shook his head. "Who?"

"I did." I shook my head, but grinned.

"I didn't realize.. ."

He shrugged, "It's more of a dream than actual garden, but it suits my needs perfectly." He gazed around at the wandering people. They all seemed happy, smiling, some with friends, others alone just enjoying the warm heat and clean air.

I stood up and ran. I ran and ran, my feet barely touched the ground, and I laughed. I looked over and Hades was gliding beside me, a pure masculine smile on his lips. It caught me off guard that he wasn't actually running, but seemed to be gliding through the air and I tripped. Landing softly in the grass, I looked up to find him worried above me. Giggling at my clumsiness, I grabbed him, pulling him down beside me.

"Care to tell me, how you did that?" I asked. He lay on the ground hands on his chest. He shut his eyes and I pinched him. "Were you flying?"

"So many questions little one?" he asked, never opening his eyes. "Why not enjoy what you have asked for?"

I laughed, "Your good at not answering questions." I ran my hand down his cheek, down his chest, grasping one of his hands. He turned to me then, his blue eyes sparkling with pleasure. I leaned forward, hoping he'd catch the hint and kiss me, but his eyes wandered off.

"Come." he said standing pulling me beside him. I followed as he explained how pure it was, how the people couldn't help but feel content in this little piece of heaven, and my heart was aching that he would ignore me in such a way. I was the only one to be disturbed in the Elysian Fields.


	15. Chapter 15

She'd been rather quiet since we'd come back from the fields, so I piled the fruit on the table, her wine and water, a dinner of cheeses, and a steak. She wouldn't look at me, but at least she had an appetite tonight. She devoured her steak, ate some of a peach, drank a cup of wine then washed it down with water.

She was picking through the ambrosia on her plate, when she finally deemed to look at me. "Yes?" her tone was not that of her usual beautiful lilt or even her flirtinous, it was aggravated. I searched my mind, but could not place what I'd done.

"I was just wondering if you were okay? You haven't said much." I cleared my throat. She looked at my plate, then at hers and growled. "Persephone?" I questioned leaning forward. "What is wrong with you?" She stood straight up, bent over, her face meeting mine. Her green eyes brighter than usual as if the fire she had in her soul was trying to escape through the emerald irises and I felt her ambrosia plate come down on my head.

At first I was shocked, no one had ever challenged me in such a manner, but then her face took on a whole different theme. Shock flashed, then embarassment, then a grin, then embarassment before she turned and fled the room. Ambrosia dripped down onto my shoulders and I grinned. I wiped it with my finger before sticking it into my mouth. Something had my beauty fired up, and like all things she was one to jump in without thinking. I cleaned myself up and rushed to my room. Excitement dripping as much as the ambrosia had, I couldn't wait to see what she did next. Even angry, she was a rare treat. No one else had ever treated me in such a way, and I found I enjoyed the thrill it sent through me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let them have a good time, he'll bring her back." I chuckled. Demeter hurled herself at me, I caught her arms keeping her from my body.

Her face was flushed in anger, and she actually shook. "Let them have a good time! That devil has my sweet daughter! He's probably already raped her! I want his head on a platter Zeus!" her voice shook my hall.

I growled, "Kindly remember whom you are speaking too there dear one." She straightened, but I felt the hate burning behind her eyes. "He's not going to hurt her, if I know anything it's she is in safe hands."

She spit to the side, "As safe as she would be in yours of course." I looked to Hera for help, but again the heathen bitch avoided my eyes. "He might be your brother, but I will kill him when I get my hands on him."

I laughed outright then, "You can't kill another god, you are not as powerful as you think yourself, my dear."

Hekate, her dearest companion stood in the corner, watching the scene unfold. She knew what was coming and anticipation was making her moan, she couldn't get enough right now. Her body was craving this, devouring in its endless need for pure fear and death. Demeter's ghosts were surrounding her coming back to her.

Demeter drew herself up into a proud stance, an evil smirk changing her whole demeanor. "I am the goddess of earth. I create the bounty on which the mortals feed, their lifestock graze. I create the beauty of the land." She paused tilting her head, "I can also destroy. I can cover Greece in ice, nothing will grow and they will all starve. When there are no more mortals, then they can no longer worship the 'great gods'. Then where will that leave you Zeus?" I wanted to jerk her over my knees and beat the hell out of her, she was right! She had more power than I'd actually given her credit, even Hera was watching with leery eyes.

"You'd be in turn killing yourself and Persephone." I managed. She grinned, shaking her head.

"I expect you'll come to your senses before that happens. At least I hope you do." She turned leaving, Hekate prancing behind.

"What are you going to do?" Hera whispered.

I lay my head in my hands, a dull ache was throbbing behind my eyes. "What can I do? I'll either have Demeter trying to commit murder upon us all or Hades trying to rip my head from my shoulders. What is there to do?"

"There will be no winner in this one, darling." she grabbed my hand, squeezing. "Maybe you can talk to him, and if nothing else see if he'll bring her back here to reason with her mother."

"I'll have too." I muttered, kissing her lovely palm. She shivered and we shared a moment of understanding.

"Good luck, my king."


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't remove the grin. The little pretty had a beautiful temper! I decided to give her a moment before interupting her tirade, I had to know what had caused this. I went to relax upon my throne and ponder my beautiful love.

Chuckling, I relaxed closing my eyes. She had struck out in her fury, she had actually challenged me! So few would and I could only marvel at her courage. Then again it wasn't courage if she knew my soul. Yes, deep down I knew even if she were to toss me aside, to strike my heart, to do anything, deep down I could never hurt her. She was my beloved, perfect in every way. She was still young, her excitement over ever little thing, her curiousity, her innocence were the most beautiful things about her. To be a woman and maintain such beauty was to be treasured. I might have to watch her more closely, couldn't have her trusting every fool she came across.

Ahh, Zeus, I smiled, she had wanted a me to sleep beside her? Such beaufiul innocence, she would make a perfect mate. A wonderful woman was blossoming and just needed a little push, perhaps becoming a bride. I wouldn't want to change her though, never. I could understand now why Demeter had sheltered such beauty, it was too wonderful to just let her taste everything at once. But to introduce it slowly where she appreciated every thing, now that was delightful.

"I don't recall ever seeing you smile as you are Hades." his voice jarred me and immediatly I tensed. Zeus stood in glory, robes flailing around him, staring me down. He was not in his usual mood, no he looked far more challenging. His robes were purple today, his eyes cold steel.

I sighed, "Dare I guess why your here?"

He took a step forward, pulling a young gladiator from behind him. I looked down at Apollo and my blood ran hot. This blond Adonis made me want to rip his throat out to feast upon his blood until time was nothing but distant past and the Earth flamed. He stood in white, with a red cape hanging limply from one shoulder, his eyes downcast in silent acknowledgement of the King before him.

Zeus crossed his arms, rubbing his head in a manner suggesting this was not where he wanted to be. "I believe you already know." He paused, "She's in the bedroom?" I nodded, clenching my fist. "Apollo go talk to her." He waved at the hall door, opening the entrance gaining the path to my beloved. I growled, standing ready to battle with heaven's guardian, himself.

Zeus chuckled, "He's a friend, I have to know of her welfare." I waved Apollo through, watching in warning as he dissappeared through the entry.

"I haven't touched her." I growled turning to Zues. "You've no right to come barging in on me without warning."

Zeus grinned, "You were expecting me sooner or later." He strolled through the hall doors and I followed on his heels. He led me to the dining hall, his eyes taking in what was left of dinner. I groaned still seeing ambrosia on the floor, his eyes sparkled and he looked at me in question. I shrugged pouring some wine in a goblet and handing it to the lecherous god.

"What entered that mind of yours my brother?" his question was soft, almost acknowledging of our relationship. It was the closest he'd ever come to actually trying to understand, even if I didn't realize it.

"I love her." It was a statement like any other, but my heart, my body screamed it. I would not function without this lovely creature once she deemed it necessary to return, I had no intentions of existing if she left. It would be impossible.

Zeus growled, looking away from me before tearing his gaze back to mine in fury. "Then why not take her! Make her yours! Why did you not let her feast upon your food?" He shook with unleashed anger. "Of all the goddesses why her?"

I shrugged, going to lean against the cool marble. "She is everything that I could ever dream of. I would not force my life upon her, I could not. It's her choice to leave, I did not steal her, I did not rape her. I have given her what she chose, and I will continue to do so no matter who chooses to interfere." It was a threat, Zeus acknowledged it, but to actually respond. It would be war: heaven and hell, lightness vs. darkness. Even with all the etheral beings, Zeus would be hard pressed to challenge his brother. His brother was powerful, nearly as powerful as Zeus, himself. It would be a fool's war.

Apollo pranced in at this point interrupting the tense atmosphere, and Zeus was grateful. I turned to look at the cocky god and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand in disgust.

"You come to your senses old man?" the little bastard asked. He perched on Persephone's bench plucking grapes to toss in his mouth.

"I'm rather hoping you would have come to yours, my ignorant nephew." my voice was fierce sending chills through Zeus.

Apollo, in his own selfish ignorance, spoke again, "Y'know 'Meter had high hopes me and 'Sephe would be a match?" His face was smug, his grin what most women would faint over.

I watched in revulsion, "She wants you to lay your filth upon her? I truly doubt the kind Demeter would even allow you to touch her handmaiden with your womanizing ways." He shrugged, uncaring of the insults. His boyish grin never faded, "Did you plan to become a true husband?" If she could live happily with this god, if she could value this beauty that made women weep, this golden star that could not see past his own glory, the I would give her to him. I would release her to find her beautiful light, to live happily above, to love freely where she wanted to give.

Apollo, chuckled, "Of course I'd marry her." Then like an afterthought, "I'd even wait to find a mistress until she was with child."

I fairly spit flames, "Mistress?"

He gave me a flustered look, "Of course, ask dad since you don't know women. Once you had one, you just can't stop. Too many different flavors, if y'know what I mean?" He turned his back to me and I felt flames licking at my hands. My body, of its own violation, floated closer. My hands ached to tear him apart.

Zeus, was moving quickly to get between the two, but he would never be quick enough. This was it, Hades would bring war with this act, and there was nothing the Lord of Olympus could do now.

"Love?" a soft whisper floated through the room. It struck me as a blow, how could she love Apollo in such a way? Openly acknowledging it in front of not only me, but Zeus as well brought shame as well as hurt. My eyes darkened, but I could not move. I could not turn to see the lust for this brainless fool in her eyes. I didn't want to see the sparkle for anyone else. Her soft hand reached around me then, gently against my arm. I felt a hot sting on my eyes.

She quietly, slowly came around, her eyes looking at me in question. "Are you okay, Love?" she whispered. My heart soared, my blood roared through my head, my body shook in winning glory, she'd called me love. I bent taking her in my arms, pressing my lips hard against hers, unable to hold my response back.

Her soft body curving, melting into mine, accepting my need. I pulled away, looking to her eyes. The were heavy lidded, desire dripped from them as she watched my lips, her lips swollen with the aftermath of my need. "Yes, my love." I lay my forehead against hers. This was my treasure, my heart, and I'd be damned before allowing them to take her.

I turned, pulling her to my side, challenging Zeus. He stood in silent wonder acknowledging her, seeing her perhaps as the goddess she was borne to be finally. He laughed, "Perhaps it was my folly to question the wrong one."

Persephone smiled, but her eyes were only for me. At the moment I wanted nothing more that to escape to my room and worship every inch of my beautiful heart. I kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps." I mumbled in acknowledgement.

Apollo laughed, "Your rather demented old man." I turned to look again at the cocky prick. "When this spell runs out she will despise you."

"It's no spell." this growl came from the little firecracker next to me. I felt her body tense as she turned to gaze in disgust as well.

"Perhaps," Apollo acknowledged. "But sooner or later you'll come to your senses." His eyes were all for Persephone, "You'll tire of this white devil between your legs and you'll ache for your golden prince to rescue you."

I was immune to names, but Persephone was roaring. "How dare you little prick! Your nothing, but dirt beneath my love's feet! I've a mind to banish you to the darkest pits of hell! To pluck your eyes from their sockets so maybe unattached to your brain they can see the beauty before me, to see how truly hideous you are!" She was damn near lunging for said eyes when I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me. Pride brimming that her thoughts were damn near what mine had been moments before. She turned in tears, "Don't make me go back." Her plea rippled through me and I pushed her hair from her face.

"Never." I promised.

"Never." she smiled softly pressing herself against me, burying her tears in my shirt. I looked to Zeus.

"I believe it's past time for you to leave." Zeus shook his head at the boy.

"Apollo, go home, think about your foolishness." Zeus ordered. "Perhaps you'd like to thank my brother for saving your worthless hide." Apollo looked shocked for being reprimanded even in the offhanded manner. "I would listen, because any man can drive a chariot."

Apollo, knowing full well the king would back his threat turned to me with down cast eyes. "Thank you my lord." I nodded, and he disappeared through Zeus's hand.

"Now, maybe you and I can sit to discuss a few things." he raised a brow at Persephone and I realized he didn't want to tell her something. I nodded.

Raising her chin with my hand, I looked down into her emerald eyes. They shined with love and this little imp held my heart at that moment. She could take my life, devour it, she could do as she pleased and I would happily let her. "Go to sleep, I'll join you later." She looked ready to argue and I lay my lips softly over hers. "I won't be long." She smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Goodnight my king." she said. I grinned, Zeus shook his head watching her skip out towards our room.

"How?" Zeus grinned.

"What's that?" I asked smiling, I filled a goblet for myself of the sweet wine.

"How did she ever happen to find that heart you keep buried?" his laughed boomed through the halls. I shrugged. "Do you plan to marry then?"

"Whatever she wishes." I cocked my head to the side. It would be a wonderful marriage I would use every niche of power I possessed to keep her happy.

"Whatever she wishes?" he chuckled taking the seat across from me. "You realize the trouble you two have stirred?"

I waved it off, "No more than your little moments of fancy I'm sure."

He looked surprised, "I dare say this is no moment of fancy for either of you." I grinned, of course it wasn't. "And I never remember enraging such a powerful mother as you have."

"Demeter?" I asked softly. I hadn't thought much of her, she was angry?

Zeus sighed, "We have a lot to discuss it seems. You know it would help if you poked your head above ground every once in a while."

I grinned, "I've been busy."

He laughed again, "I don't recall a time I've ever seen you smile, let alone so much. It suits you my brother." I held up the wine in silent toast. "But there are things you must know." He seemed crestfallen, he took a deep breath and rocked my core with his news.


	18. Chapter 18

"She is probably crying for you at this moment, my friend." Hekate's voice shrilled in my ear. I shivered, burying my head in my darling 'Seph's pillow. "He's probably introduced her to every sadistic pleasure known to man, and working on his own designs." Hekate was the only one to comfort me, but at the moment it wasn't a comfort it was adding to my dreary thoughts. I sucked in a breath, willing myself to die so that I could go below and protect her from that vile creature.

"She needs me." I whispered, my lips chaped from crying, from not being outside, from the cold I felt deep in my heart. "He's broken her and she needs me more than ever. How will I ever get her? How will I ever lay her to my breast and lie telling her it will be okay? How could I have been such a fool to let this happen?" I sobbed brokenly looking to my friend for answers. She shrugged running her frail hand through my hair.

"He's a snake, a demon, and he wants nothing more than to taint her purity. It is a shame Zeus let this happen." A wicked smile touched her lips, "It was never your fault, Zeus allowed his brother that power, he keeps you from going to her, he allowed her to be taken, to be raped." I beat my fist in anger at the wall, crying out in frustration, in despair. My baby! My baby needed me!

In all my emotional turmoil, I never caught the power flowing through Hekate, her gasps of pleasure, her eyes lightening in pure joy. She fed from despair, and she was hungrily taking in every drop. She was also sending pictures of rape, of spoiling, of every imaginable degradation she could think of to Demeter thereby tripling the despair rolling from her. In this light, in this power, Hekate was beautiful. Her whole body seemed to become more desirable to anyone that could get past the downtrodden goddess in front of her. If only.


	19. Chapter 19

Tonight. Tonight, he would claim me, he would devour me in pleasures of the flesh as a man and a woman. He had acknowledged my love confirming his in return. My insides ached with pleasant heat that seemed to center in my core. It had been a gamble, but well worth it.

I groaned wrapping myself in his sheets, clutching his pillow, inhaling his scent from the night before. Zeus, himself, had witnessed my love's vow. He couldn't deny me, Hades would not allow him. Hades was mine.

"Love." I giggled, rolling again. I could barely contain myself, anticipating the sweet pleasure he would bring me. To think earlier I had been so furious, so enraged.

He had brought me here, had kissed me, had talked so passionatly to me, then denied me. He'd kept his food from me so that I could still be sent above, he'd failed to kiss me when my lips pouted for his touch, and he'd went as far as to ignore my simple flirts. I had been so angry earlier, but the look he'd had with ambrosia dripping from his hair had been absolutly precious. He had not been angry, more amused than anything.

I giggled, I would cover him in ambrosia then lick every inch of his beautiful pale skin. I would give him my all, deny him nothing, if only he would love me. He could have my heart, my soul, he could have me anywhere, anytime, any way, and I would deny him nothing. I would give him everything in my limited power, in my love. I would strive to make him happy, to learn how to please him.

With thoughts of the flesh dancing through my blood, my eyes finally drifted shut in sweet erotic dreams of my handsome soon to be lover.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood at the side of the bed watching my lithe beauty sleep. She looked so content, so peaceful. The soft white silk clung to her skin, laying gathered up at her hip as one leg had moved out of the covers to fall on top of the sheets. A hint of a smile touched her lips and her body lay twisted in them. So peaceful.

I could not give in to my soul, I could not give her myself without telling her everything. She had to know what her mother was doing, what she had threatened. She had to know Demeter would take everyone to hell to gain her precious daughter. I sighed, I had to break it to her. No matter the consequence, I had to let her make her own mind. My heart shattered knowing I could not let her die for my foolish love, no I could not do that. I would give her up to make her happy, to keep breath in that sweet form. I could not curse her to live as I did. I would not, and I would not let her make that decision. For once, I'd have to deny my needs and give her what she needed even if it wasn't what she wanted.

My brain rolled possiblities through its thoughts, but the only thing I could promise was to give myself for a few more days. Zeus had given me that, telling me the mortals could make it on their stores, even the god's own precious hordes were being dipped into to provide for those gracing the earthern dirt. I could do no less, I could not sacrifice everyone else. I was King of the Underworld, everyone's living nightmare, and if I had to I would become hers to keep her presence alive. It was a solid decision, but my eyes burned, my heart ached, my throat constricted. I'd be strong for her.

I bent to my knees, memorizing every inch of her face, of her pleasant smell, her lovely body. I reached out, moving a soft tendril of hair from her neck. Her eyes drifted open, taking me in, smiling. I sighed, it would not be easy.

"Good morning, my love." she whispered.

I smiled, "Morning, my lovely." Her brow furrowed, but she licked her lips and I could watch no longer. Standing, I made my way swiftly to the door to escape her enchantment. "I have taken the day off, there's some things I should show you."

She had sat up, obviously confused, but I could not force myself to look at her. "That's wonderful, we can spend all day together."

A sorrowful smile passed my lips, "Yes, I shall spend as much time as you wish today by your side." Then I walked out, finding myself on my throne, my head buried in my hands.


	21. Chapter 21

I rolled over in my silken sheets to meet curious brown eyes. "Well?" she whispered as if in fear someone would hear us.

I laughed and put my hand to my forehead, "My queen, I went to bed last night with this problem, now I wake up to be reminded? Could you be any more cruel?"

Hera smiled, raising herself, naked from the bed to lean over me, her chestnut brown hair brushing my chest in soft caress. "You like me cruel."

I wrapped my arms around her luscious body pulling her to me. "Yes, perhaps I do."

She smiled, but her eyes once again turned serious. She was conniving, jealous, an overall vicious woman, but she was glorious, brilliant, and absolutely my perfect match in every way. "How does our brother fare?"

I groaned, pushing her head to lay against my chest, "I'll admit when I got there I'd never seen him so..." I searched for a word, happy would never be connected to him, let alone in love. "Pleasant."

"Really?" Awe was evident in her voice. "Because of Persephone?"

I stroked her hair, twirling the soft curls in my fingers. "Persephone was much the same." The anger the vixen had shown on Hades behalf was enough to prove she had true feelings, even if she didn't realize the depth. It was not just love, it was truly meant, even if that damn daughter hadn't involved herself. I felt it as sure as the lightening that fell from my hand. "He didn't steal her, he didn't have too."

"What now?" she kissed my neck and I tightened my arm around her.

"We wait, he knows what must be done." I admitted. If we had been switched, I couldn't do it, but he was so much stronger in some ways. He was in his own way truly deserving of his position. He was a man to be feared, a man to be respected, and for the moment a man to be truly jealous. Hera looked at me with love, but never with the devotion that passed between the two lovers last night. She kept a piece of herself hidden, but I didn't deny her that. I had done the same. We were married, united, we ruled the kingdoms of heaven and Earth, but we were seperate in ways. It was almost a game anymore, she played her way, I played mine, and in times like this we joined to conquer another's board.

"Our brother shall truimph over any adversary." I nodded in agreement, but admittly Demeter was one hell of an adversary.

"I doubt he'll want to truimph over this one. It would break Persephone's heart."

Hera laughed cruelly, "Do you know so much about hearts, my husband?"

"Yes, my love, I believe I know more than you credit me for." I lay a passionate kiss upon her lips, allowing the lust I felt to touch her. She shivered, but her eyes were wickedly gleaming.

"I believe he's met his match." Her fingers curled around my manhood and I chuckled darkly. Wicked woman.


	22. Chapter 22

I took her arm leading her to the higher towers, she remained silent as if realizing the somber mood Zeus had left me with. The whole Underworld seemed to fall into an eerie melancholy, realizing I had to break myself.

She wore dark green today, but it was not as dark as the color of her eyes which I was careful to avoid. Sandals graced her feet and I saw it as a sign. Before she had walked barefoot across my floors, feeling the ground, allowing herself the freedom to be without maintaining an appearance. Today, she was a goddess and it held responsibility even if she had no clue what the may be.

I led her to the tower room, it was surrounded in rock, devoid of furniture or even design. "I have to show you something." She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Waving my arm above my head I opened one of my watching pools. The water appearing above her head made her smile and reach out. Her hand was wet, but even above us it didn't drip. I waved my hand again forcing myself to watch the grim images that appeared.

People frozen together in their huts, babies colicky dying slowly, children starving, all surrounded by ice and snow. I shivered in distaste, it was truly terrible what she was making the creatures suffer. Even as I watched, the animals were frozen to the ground, their faces contorted in their own innocent horror, Persephone was crying softly at my side. "Why?" she whispered finally turning to me.

I looked into her eyes, pleading for her to understand what must be done. "Your mother." I paused as horror lit her beautiful face. "Your mother has threatened to kill every living being, starving them, freezing them, until there is no one left to worship the gods."

Tears fell freely, steadily down her soft cheeks, "It will kill us all."

I nodded, I wanted so badly to comfort her, to run my lips across her tears, my arms around her, to give her my strength, but she had to understand. She looked down then at me once again, throwing herself into my arms. Sobs wracked her body and I held her, clenching my eyes together waiting for her to come to the realization that must be done.

"What shall we do?" she whispered. I lay my cheek against her hair allowing the tears to finally fall.

"What we must my darling." She held tighter, "You must return to her."

"I don't want to, I love you. I can't leave you." I pulled away from her, turning before she could see the grim sadness that held my features. I didn't want her to see the hot tears falling down my cheeks.

"You'll have to." I stated firmly. "It isn't what you want, but what you need. Zeus has given us time to adjust, to accept the situation, but it shall not last long." With that I escaped the room to hide as a child in my own grief, to escape her love and to mourn its loss.


	23. Chapter 23

On Earth, Hekate floated slowly village to village, drinking in the despair the cries of anguish, the fear of death. It was her ambrosia, her wonderful strength. She inhaled it deeply, hungrily, realizing full well her moment was upon her and she would seize it with open arms. Hades in his foolishness had fell in love, weakening him as the other gods, but Hekate had no love of another. Not at all, she loved power, and when confronted she would drink his power through his desperation, his grief like she did any other. She was positively elated for it wouldn't be much longer she would be Queen of the Underworld and Greece would bow to her power. Even the great and powerful Zeus would bow before her, she shivered in anticipation running her hand across the live infant frozen in his dead mother's arms. Yes, she would rule completly and there was not a soul to stop her.


	24. Chapter 24

I sighed, I couldn't eat, he couldn't look at me, and our last meal together was overall a very sad affair. He looked grim, his jaw set, his eyes hardened never leaving some point he chosen before him.

It wasn't fair! He had as much power as Zeus, he deserved to be just as happy! He deserved more than me, maybe he'd find someone else. Aphrodite, maybe, she was a beautiful woman. Most thought she was ignorant, but I knew for a fact she had a brilliant mind that she hid well. I'd seen it often, maybe in time he would too.

My chest felt heavy and a sob caught in my throat before I could catch it. He heard, but made no move other than to tighten his hands into white knuckled fists. I shouldn't have to give him up! He shouldn't have to make me leave!

I stood slowly, steadying myself with hands on the table. I shut my eyes taking a deep breath, then before civil thought could stop me, I threw everything I could get my hands on. Bowls, plates, wine, food, everything bounced off the walls as I unleashed my frustration. He sat there, finally looking at me, watching me. I looked at him, breathing hard. He cocked a brow in amusement.

I wanted to slap him, to blame him, but it was no more his fault than my own. "It's not fair!" I screamed, starting to sob again. I fell on my knees away from the table, hiding my face in my hands. "You bring me here, you speak of love, of commitment, then you withdraw into yourself. I finally," I hiccuped. "I finally get your attention and the 'almighty' Zeus," I spat his name. "Comes because my mother, my mama, whose supposed to love me, is terrorizing innocent people." I sobbed harder now, afraid to look at him. "It's not fair!"

I felt his arms around my shaking shoulders, his chin on my head, and I cried harder. He'd been patient, kind, even loving. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not fair, my love." He shushed, "But nothing ever is." He tugged my hand, pulling me off the floor. "You made quite the mess." he grinned, I even giggled at that. I started to apologize again, but he put his fingers to my lips, shaking his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me up against him.

I felt him move me in a circle and held on, letting him guide me, letting him pull me from my sad and aching reverie. We circled slowly, then it was empty under my feet and I looked down to find we were hovering over the floor, circling in our dance. I looked up into his ice blue eyes and I was stuck that I was seeing my beautiful angel. He had saved me, no matter what, he had saved me from the straight line I had been walking, I would've been miserable without him. It had all been lies, I was happy here. I smiled through my tears, it was easier to believe in my glorious sadness this was a dream and I would never wake.

He bent to whisper in my ear, "I never thought I would be honorable enough to recieve your love." I buried my head in his chest, releasing my tears. "I find loving you is a sweet madness, I cannot deny. If you are away from here, I'll feel stark cold and continue in the endlessness that I knew before." I pulled him tighter. "My memories of you will have to keep me and I'll never give those up. I could never love anyone like I love you."

"I know, I feel the same." I kissed his neck, feeling him swallow his despair, and I cried for the both of us. "Take me to bed." He eased us down gently, picking me up into his arms.

His eyes, glistened with his unshed sorrow, and I pulled his head to me. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him with every feeling, every passion, every fiber I could convey. He returned my passion just as fiercely. Pulling away, he smiled and took us to bed.

He lay me on the bed as if I'd break and I grabbed his arms. "I want you." He shook his head.

"My darling Persephone, I won't hurt you when it can never be." He ran the back of his hand across my cheek. I stood atop the bed, not much taller than him and kicked the sandals off the bed. He didn't move, his eyes followed mine, and I dared him to look away, dared him to deny me this. Then I pulled the gown off my shoulders dropping it to the bed.

His eyes wide, but they never flinched from my gaze, "I want you. I want tonight to sustain me forever, I want to make a memory that we can both look back on of our love that neither of us will regret." I said choking back my tears. He pulled my naked body to him, his lips against mine, before trailing down my neck.

"I could never regret anything with you my love." he spoke. His tears finally spilling over and I held him to my chest. "Never, my love." I pushed him down to the bed, then slowly pulled his shirt from his chest.

He was magnificent, no other word could cover it. He was toned and muscular, his skin gleamed like Posidien's finest pearl and I bent to run my tongue across it, just to prove to myself it was him. He tasted of salt and magic, something so sweet I could never describe. He threw his head back, keeping his hands to his sides. I bent then pulling his pants off. It was the first time I'd ever seen a male in glory and I was thrown off from shock. He was huge, and even though I knew how it was supposed to work, I couldn't do that. I looked back to meet his eyes, they watched me as if I'd run, in fear, in awe. I reached down and ran my hand across him. He groaned, shutting those beautiful blues, parting his lips.

This was power, this was love, and I was thrilled. I ran my hands, my tongue, my eyes over every inch of him, from the soft spot behind his ear, to the liquid that seeped from his manhood. I ran my tongue around his tip and he nearly came off the bed with a growl, and every so gentle I laid my hand against his chest pushing him back down. Taking it in both my hands I caressed him, teased him, I pinched the head, rolled the balls, I ran my tongue over it all. It seemed I could not discover enough of his foreign physique. It was gorgeous, I finally bent putting as much of him as I could in my mouth before clamping it in my heat and slowly sucking.

"Gods, love, please, I want you, I want to be able to control..."he fairly growled, and I released him moving up his side to study his face.

"Did you not like it?" I questioned, for I knew I'd been rather rough, I was trying to memorize every bit of him and I wanted to know how it felt.

"I love every single thing you do to me." He said looking at me through hooded eyes, "Even when you drive me mad."

"I drive you mad?" I giggled. He leaned up kissing me, teasing me with his tongue. His hand pulled me against him, I felt his manhood against between us, against my leg.

He pulled away, "I'm fixing to drive you mad, my love." He gently pushed me to lie flat like I had to him. "I'm going to know every gasp, every taste, every soft touch by the time I'm through." I moaned as heat flooded my legs. He pushed himself over me kissing me, kissing my jaw, my neck. I lay my hands against his shoulders. "I'm going to taste your sweet cum, I'm going to make you beg me to take you, then I'm going to bury my cock inside your sweet warmth." I shivered with pleasure at his words as he kissed my breast. He ran his tongue across my belly, his hands caressing me everywhere.

He stopped at my hips, raising up my leg, he kissed the arch of my foot, my ankle, his tongue trailed down behind my knee, his kisses down my thigh, he stopped, breathing along that secret place that no one had ever seen let alone touched. I shivered and he chuckled, a deep manly sound. "My love, do you anticipate?" His breath heated me and I wanted whatever he would give.

"Yes." I whispered. "I want you." He bent slowly running his tongue across my nether lips. I gasped and nearly came off the bed, his hand ran up between my breasts forcing me down gently. He kissed me, then ran his tongue along me again, I moaned with pleasure, and it seemed to set him off. His tongue, his teeth, his mouth, teasing taunting my bud of pleasure, moaning into me, it felt so good, so damn good. Pressure built and built and he pulled away.

"Love your like a sweet honeydew," he ran his tongue across his lips watching me from between my legs. "I love your taste." I moaned, gripping the sheets tighter, his dark eyes never missing it. "What do you want?"

"You." I moaned. I felt on of his fingers as it slid down my moistness, softly plunging into me and I arched, he chuckled, kissing my sweetness once again. "I want you, please my love." He slid his cheek across my thigh. His finger, teased, prodded, it drew moans and pleasure from my body and I bucked beneath him. I wanted more. "Hades, my love, please." I whimpered. He crawled up to meet my eyes, I kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue, but it deftly plunged as his fingers did and I bucked beneath him. My body begged for release.

He pulled away and I felt instant coldness where he wasn't touching me, "It's going to hurt love." I shook my head and felt him positioning against my opening. "I love you so much." he whispered laying gentle kisses against my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips, my neck. Then without warning he plunged all the way into me, the barrier barely slowed him, but I felt it pop, before locking my legs around his hips. I tightened around him, my arms pulling me against his chest, my legs around his waist keeping us joined. I felt a tear run down my cheek, but it wasn't so bad. I felt complete. He started to pull out, but I tightened my legs around him, leaning back to meet his eyes.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded.

He smiled, "Your mine love, forever no matter what." He watched me as he pulled out then plunged back in, I felt the pressure building again. I met his smile with one of my own and he bent to kiss me. He took me gently taking his time, finally my pressure peaked and I couldn't help begging him for more. He sped up his thrusts, gaining a little more force and it broke. My body felt like it shattered and I felt complete pleasure, there was nothing to compare. My body tightened then released, like a wall had been broken down allowing my body to finally fly to the heavens and back. When I could open my eyes, it was to my angel grinning down at me in satisfaction. "Your a screamer love." he laughed and I laughed too, it was perfect. Then he started moving again and this time we were both lost in our pleasure. He shuddered and moaned my name, and I held him.

I held him until he regained control, finally, reluctantly he pulled away. He kissed me, my hands, my cheeks. "Did I make you happy love?"

"You make me complete," I whispered, smiling. "Did I make you happy?"

"Your the other half of my soul, love. I'm lost without you." he whispered, burying his head in my hair.

"Good." I sat up to watch him, completly immodest in nude form. This was my love and he accepted all of me, there was no reason to hide, no reason to wait, he understood and loved me. "I want to do it again."

He grinned, propping his arms behind his head. "Whatever you wish my love."


	25. Chapter 25

It was easy to forget this was our last moments together, after last night. Last night was beautiful, he'd given me a night I could treasure for the rest of my life, I had to stop and breathe thinking about it. I promised myself I'd waste no more tears, what we had was to beautiful to cry over. We would find a way, we had too.

I looked back over him laying naked in the bed, he'd fought sleep, but it had overcame him. I'd given him quite a workout, between bathing and making love. Yes, we'd made good use of the tub last night, using it as a break from our frenzied passions. We'd laughed and teased, pleased and tormented each other up until early morning when his eyes had finally drifted shut. I had too much adrenaline to be tired, he'd warned me I'd feel sore, but I felt I could run forever with the strength he'd given me.

I tiptoed from the room, casting another glance of his peaceful form. We knew what had to be done today, and though I didn't want to leave his side, I wanted to remember everything. I went to the dining hall first, smiling over the mess that still scattered the floor. Then I made my way to the throne room, my breath caught in my throat as I looked out the window. He had souls everywhere, over every inch of land. Not only had mother killed more than her share, but he'd been too distracted to actually do anything the past days.

I couldn't regret it though, it had been the most wonderful experience in my life. Even if it were just a few short days, I didn't want to give it up. In the bottom of my heart I knew with every fiber of my being I belonged here with him.

Something flashed on the other side of the throne room's doors and I walked over opening them curiously. Mists surrounded me, losing me.

I tried to breathe, but air was not available, then the images came. Hades was lying on a rock, blood dripping from his mouth. I screamed, it seemed unending as his blank blue eyes just stared above my head. I went down on my knees, reaching for him, but I wasn't able to touch him. His black hair lay carelessly to the side drenched in his blood, his clothes ripped, he was dead, and my brain kept telling me it was my fault. Tears swept down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I looked around to see if there would be some help, but my eyes fell on another dying.

My mother lay on her side, pale with black circles around her eyes. I crawled to her forcing her to look at me, my hands traveled her filthy body. "Mama, what happened?" I whispered through my sorrow. She tried to speak, but her eyes just kept looking from me to behind me. I held her tightly to me, I felt her shallow breaths, finally I turned to see what she was watching.

Hades, dressed in his flowing robes was making love with three women. Two looked like nymphs, the other that sat upon his face looked like Aphrodite. Her blonde form bobbed up and down laughing, the other two took turns riding him, sucking him, teasing him. My heart dropped, when I heard his voice, "Come on loves, give me what no virgin ever could."

I fell to the ground beside mother, her eyes now blank, and I heaved. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, my arms wrapped around my stomach, my heart breaking, as I lay dying.


	26. Chapter 26

I felt her scream and came awake. I was out of bed and through the throne room before I even snapped my fingers to cover myself. Mists swirled at the doors and I stepped out, searching for my love, instead my eyes fell upon something more cruel. Apparently, Hekate was gaining power.

She stood more beautiful than ever, dressed in a long black robe, her brown eyes taking me in. "Greetings Hades." her voice wrapped around me, and I had to force my body not to shudder in revulsion.

"How did you get here?" I stepped forward, but she never moved. I felt her power, she had gained much through Demeter, and in my love I had been too distracted to notice.

"Demeter, dear, she found found something even your boatman couldn't turn down." she laughed. I cocked a brow.

"Where's Demeter then?" I couldn't underestimate her again, I couldn't be distracted now.

"She's," Hekate paused moving to the side, "Outlived her use." On the ground Demeter lay as if she had already passed, but I knew dead and she wasn't. Then her hand caught my eye, holding her lay Persephone, broken and wilting on the ground. Fierce white hot anger bubbled in my blood and I growled. Persephone never moved, I couldn't see her face, couldn't hear her breathe.

"What did you do?" I growled out.

Ghosts seemed to dance around Hekate, her gown waved as power flowed through her, "I heard that Persephone was going home today, never to return to her beloved Kind of the Underworld." she hissed.

I laughed, and she looked shocked.


	27. Chapter 27

My body finally relaxed and I took a deep breath, pushing myself off the ground. My love's laughter rang in my ears, and I looked up to see him standing just outside his castle doors. Hekate stood surrounded by her mists, she seemed to be withering before me.

"Oh, little Hekate, your mind wanders does it not?" his voice bordered on cruel humor as it boomed through the Underworld and sent shivers down all who heard. Even the souls seemed to turn to him in fear. Hekate was growing paler and paler, her bones showing more and more.

Hades, my love, seemed to get darker as he took a step. His clothes looked more like leather armor, and then black raven wings seemed to appear from behind his back, his hands which he raised in gesture to his world like claws. "I am King here, I am your ruler whether above or below, I'm the King of the dead, the Lord of Nightmares, the Ruler of Terror, I am the God of the Underworld. Bow to me as is your place," he drew one claw down sharply and Hekate landed hard against the ground. "Do you feel that Hekate?" He stepped closer to her bending down to whisper, "That is me, I am draining every ounce of your power that you thought to use, I call it to me, because it is mine! You forgot that Hekate." he rose high, his wings spreading behind him. He looked every inch the terrifying monster everyone made him, but when his solid black eyes rose to me, I wanted to take him in my arms and worship him with my love. "You touched that which is mine and now you shall be punished," he hissed through what was now fangs. "You shall remain for eternity in the walls of Tartarus, trapped so that only your eyes can watch the pain, the torture surrounding you." He bent again, "And it all belongs to me, you shall never again feed off that which was never yours." He snapped his fingers, and her broken body disappeared.

I pushed myself up, running into his strong arms. He caught me keeping his sharp claws from me, and I pressed my mouth to his, my tongue to his, grazing a fang. We kissed and this time we both tasted my blood, my love, his love, and I felt him tighten his hold, groaning with pleasure against me. His wings seemed to flutter with pleasure. I pulled away to look into his solid black eyes.

Grinning, I ran my hand across his jaw, "Your quite terrifying."

He laughed, then whispered into my ear, "Is that why I can smell your desire from here?" I blushed and buried my head into his neck. "I'm sorry to show you like this." I shook my head, it didn't matter to me, it was still my love. "It's just one of my many forms." he sounded so unsure.

I leaned back, "Then your going to have to let me try each and every one."

Forgotten by both, Demeter rose to find her daughter in the arms of a monster. "Let her go you Demon!" she screamed yanking Persephone behind her. "You should be gutted and stripped of everything! How could you touch my daughter?" Hades, snapped his fingers, changing into his normal self to stare Demeter down. Neither were backing down, neither giving and inch, and I realized it was over.


	28. Chapter 28

In Zeus's throne room, everyone gathered to see what his decision would be. Zeus didn't appear overly arrogant today, more the stern father. Hera, even, looked less comfortable than usual, watching the arguments. Apollo stood to the side, flinching when Hades power trembled through the room from his frustration. Aphrodite stood behind Zeus, but she was flinching with each screech mother made.

I stood back, silent, waiting for judgement. Finally, Zeus had enough, raising his hand commanding silence.

"Come here child." he motioned me to the floor before the throne. I went to my knees, bowing my head, praying for my love's strength. He grabbed my chin directing me to look at him. "You've caused much trouble."

"Yes, my lord." I said quickly. He nodded, we both knew.

"Do you love him?" Hera turned in shock, but quickly looked away.

"More than my own life, my lord." I admitted.

"And your mother?"

"I love her as well, my lord." I took a deep breath as he studied me.

"I'm at a loss little one. Your mother has caused quite a stir, and if I were to hand you force you to stay here, I believe my brother would cause just as much." I nodded. He looked from me to Hades, who stood silently brooding behind me.

"You may come visit her here, I will not allow Demeter to deny you that." I couldn't look at Hades, because I knew I was heartbroken. He would see it all over my face. I heard his boots against the cold green tile as he walked across the hall to leave, knowing it was useless to argue.  
>"Hades!" It was little more than a whisper and I turned to him. He stopped, but didn't turn toward me, his black cape fluttered with the breeze. "Hades, my love." I whispered again stepping away from the other gods toward him. He turned to me and I felt horrible, he looked so dejected, so mournful, so pitiful. I closed my eyes, taking another step, wishing, praying.<p>

Then the heaven's opened and my hand carresed a soft surface. I pulled my hand from beneath my robe, watching him. My eyes never left his as I took a bite. I knew in my heart what it was, my powers were finally emerging and I had what I needed. I swallowed softly and he grinned rushing to my side. Pulling me against him, devouring my lips.

"Nooo!" Demeter screamed, jerking my hand into hers, pulling the sweet beautiful fruit into her hand. "How could you?" I watched as she slumped to the floor in tears, as the world outside went grey, ice falling from the sky. She dropped the pomegranate, the fruit of the underworld, and it rolled to Zeus's feet.

Hera smiled softly, quickly bowing her head. Zeus went red, jumping from his throne to come at me in his fury. Aphrodite ducked behind the chair in fear of her own punishment yet to come. Apollo, stood confused as always.

Zeus raised his hand to slap me, when Hades jerked me behind him. "You made the rule, brother." he gritted out.

Zeus roared in anger, but dropped his hand. "One damn bite! One!"

Demeter grasped the bottom of his robe, "I can't continue without her." I looked in pity at my mother, and found it hard to have sympathy. She had to realize I was growing up, that I wanted to start my own family, I wanted this man as my husband.

Zeus paced the floor for a while, none of us moving in fear of unleashing his barely contained temper. I wrapped my arms around Hades, who held my hand tightly within his own.

Zeus went to his window, turning his back on all of us. I heard him sigh, "Well, here's what we are going to do." he paused before turning to watch Hades. "You'll marry her." Hades nodded. "She'll spend six, six months. No more no less, in the Underworld." He looked to Demeter, "And six months here at Olympus, no more no less." Since Zeus's face was still red, tinged with purple neither argued. "This will go on until she starts to..." he looked to Hera. "Until she gets in the family way, by then I assume she'll be able to go back and forth at will?" Hades nodded and Zeus turned his back to resume his throne. "I will hear no more on the subject. Demeter, you either step up or I will find a way to replace you no matter what I have to do!" Demeter nodded, quickly drying her tears. "Marry them Hera, then Hades keep her six months, because if I see her before then I'd likely strangle her pretty neck!"

Hades turned to me, love shining in his eyes. "Marry me?"

"Yes!" I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his hips and kissing him all over. His laughter was heard throughout Olympus sending chills through all the dieties. I shivered in wicked delight.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've heard all day." I whispered into his ear.

He nipped my ear, whispering huskily, "I preferred that little gasp, when I ran my tongue ove-" I nipped his lips with my teeth in warning.

Hera stood to the side, grinning, "Brother dear, I've never seen you tease before."

He turned, returning her smile, "I'm deliriously happy, Hera."

She shifted her smile to me, "I assume you'll keep him that way."

I looked at him and solemnly vowed, "Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." he whispered before kissing me again.


	29. Chapter 29

I stood by my love, accepting the gifts and well wishes from the other gods, most actually avoided looking at him. I turned finally to whisper, "Why are they so rude to you?"

He laughed and the room went silent, bending to where I sat he whispered, "Because if it wasn't for you, I'd to them what I thought and go home." I smacked him lightly, but returned to the gifts.

Wine, some jewelry, silks, I thanked them each and every one as they brought their gift. Some looked over my shoulder warily, most just avoided looking. He had his hand on my shoulder, possessivly, every once in a while stroking my hair.

My friend, Aphrodite, finally stepped up to take her turn. "I know how fond you are of dogs, 'Seph, but this is for your husband." She pulled a tiny puppy from her pink robes. It was small enough to fit in my hand and I stared in awe as I noticed it had more than three heads. "It would make a fine guardian.." she paused to look at Hades. "And companion for those lonely days." I felt jealously flair, but he had eyes only for me, drifting to the small puppy I held.

He shrugged and I thanked her handing him the drooling bundle. He seemed to take to it rather quickly, holding it to his body as it settled against him. I smiled up at him, happier than ever in my life. We were ready to go home.

Walking away from the happy couple, Aphrodite couldn't hide her grin. Zeus grasped her shoulder, "Mangy Mutt."

She laughed softly, "She has courage and strength." She'd seen that for herself at the pool when she'd confronted her with snarls and teeth, it felt like a lifetime ago. "Kindness, Patience, lots of love to give." She remembered the time Persephone had taken to brush the mats out of her black hair. "She is perfect for him, I made sure." As the beauty treated the beast with love, she deserved no less.

Aphrodite turned with Zeus to watch the happy couple. Persephone had gathered the gifts and turned to Hades. He had smiled for the first time since the Dawn of Greece this afternoon and it seemed he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Then the lover's lips met in a kiss of passion, Aphrodite sighed, Zeus chuckled. Persephone pulled away and wished everyone good night and thank you. Aphrodite caught her breath.

Zeus turned clapping her on the back, "Very well matched."

Persephone's eyes were black like midnight, and with such a lovely face. The King of the Underworld had his Queen and both were on their way to their own Happily ever After.

**I've started a series of one-shots called Persephone's Antics if you'd like to check them out. Hades is such a strong, responsible character, I felt he needed a young woman ready to experience what life had to offer, perhaps allowing him the chance to enjoy it with her. I can't fathom the myth. Rape to me is when a man wants to feel more powerful than a woman, at some point in our history it may have been different I don't honestly know, but Hades was a very powerful god in his own right appearing in many religions in many different names I don't see him having to take a woman by force or feeling like he needed to prove his power to her. It's just a story, but hope everyone enjoyed, thanks so much for reviewing. ShadowsClaw, I thank you for your idea, and hope you notice what I meant when it would fit a different scene so much better. Again I thank everyone that took their time to read this and everyone that reviewed. I've also written a story of Aphrodite and Heph' if you want to check out A Princess of Talent. I've been slowly working on Hera and Zeus's story, but I haven't started posting yet.**


End file.
